The present disclosure relates to an electronic chip component including an interposer to reduce acoustic noise and a board having the same mounted thereon.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, an electronic chip component, is configured to have internal electrodes formed between a plurality of dielectric layers. External electrodes are formed on both end portions of the multilayer ceramic capacitor in a length direction thereof and are soldered to be electrically and physically connected to lands for mounting the component on a printed circuit board (PCB).
When direct current (DC) voltage and alternating current (AC) voltage are applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor in which the internal electrodes are overlapped with each other, having the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, a piezoelectric phenomenon occurs and vibrations occur between the internal electrodes.
The vibrations may be transmitted from the external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor to the PCB having the multilayer ceramic capacitor mounted thereon. In this case, the PCB is vibrated to generate noise.
That is, when the noise generated due to the vibrations of the PCB is within an audio frequency of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz, the vibration sound may cause listener discomfort, which is commonly known as acoustic noise.
Recently, in order to reduce acoustic noise, an electronic chip component having an interposer additionally formed on a mounting surface of the electronic chip component mounted on a PCB has been introduced.
However, in the case of the electronic chip component having the interposer, displacement of head surfaces (opposing end surfaces of the multilayer ceramic capacitor in a length direction) of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may directly affect the PCB. Here, the head surfaces have the largest displacement when voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
That is, in an electronic chip component including an interposer disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, external electrodes formed on head surfaces of the electronic chip component are electrically and physically connected to a PCB via soldering, and thus, displacement of the head surfaces having the largest displacement directly affects the PCB. Accordingly, such a structure may fail to remarkably reduce acoustic noise.